The Petrova's
by megforlife
Summary: Edward Cullen has his sights set on Chief Swan's long lost daughter Isabella Swan, brought to Forks after the death of her mother. But what Edward doesn't know is that Isabella is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the day. Alice had a vision exactly two months ago that Chief Swans estranged daughter would be coming to live with him after the death of her mother. The vision showed the most beautiful slender figure, long mahogany hair, chocolate-brown eyes set in a pale heart-shaped face, and perfect full lips. I felt a tug at my self that I never felt before seeing her through Alice's eyes.

"Alice! Let's go." I shouted

"Geez, calm down Edward. She's going to be late anyway. No need to get your panties in a bunch! .._.I know you wear banana hammocks when you pretend to sun bathe Edward_."

I chose to ignore the last part that she thought to herself. Alice giggled as she bounced down the steps, Jasper following close behind. Emmett and Rosalie who were both sitting on the couch, making out like a bunch of horny teenagers, broke away and looked at us, curious.

_"Eddies finally going to get some!"_

_"WHAT! Edward, what is she talking about?"_

I looked at Rosalie. So shallow, but so beautiful. She could find any surface to look at herself on, and when she did that her thoughts usually ranged to how perfect she was or how imperfect others around her were. But little did either of them know...Jasper whipped his head around to me in question._ "Why are you feeling so smug?"_ He asked me with his stupid eye brow raised. Did he think he looked good when he did that? I merely shrugged my shoulders and made sure to mask my emotions. Damn Jasper and his pesky ability.

**BPOV**

I rolled into the dreary town of Forks, Washington. It rained more in this god for saken town than anywhere I have ever been. "God Katherine, why in the hell did you force me to come here?" I muttered.

#**_*Flashback*_**#

I ran down the steps when I heard a car approaching my drive way. Who in the world would come out here? Let alone have the balls to do so. I thought to myself.

"Katherine! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at her. I haven't seen her in ten years, which isn't very long for a vampire but Katherine usually never strayed far from Damon, and he lived in Mystic Falls.

"Bella, it's Damon. Please. I need your help!" she begged. For someone who prided themselves on being a survivor Katherine hardly ever asked anyone for their help. She made sure she came out of everything unscathed and usually never needed anyones assistance in pulling off her schemes that allowed her to escape whatever parrell she had come across. If her plans did not work, she usually had a B, C, D, etc. to get her out of trouble.

*#**_End flashback_**#*

So here I am, in Forks where my nephew Charles Swan lives, doing a favor to help Katherine. Although, I can't say I have any hard feelings against Damon, I don't care much for his brother, Stefan. Not much had been said between Katherine and I, only that Damon had been taken and the information to get him back was in Forks. The fact that my nephew lived there proved to be an added bonus, but made me weary as well. My bloodline hasn't had the best luck with the supernatural and the fact that any kind of information involving the disappearance of a vampire like Damon Salvatore who was notorious for being ruthless probably wouldn't bode well. So while Katherine searched within her contacts, I was going to keep an eye out in Forks for whatever I could find.

History is such a boring subject when you have lived as long as I have. When Katherine told I would find the answers to her mission in a Washington high school, I blanched at the idea of spending my days in a repetitive state, wasting my eternity rotting in a hormone filled jail cell with my food. The only positive thing about all of this was my nephew lived in this very same town, and I had not seen him since he was in his late teens. It would be good to catch up with him. I hope he did not try to set me up with his friends again, last time that didn't work out so well. Ah well. I must be late to school, it looks like everyone is already inside. When I walked into my class room after compelling the women at the front desk to approve my papers I was met with a sight I did not think I would see. Two cold ones sitting mixed in with these blood bags. The blonde one looked like he was resisting slaughtering half of the class and the big one looked like he wanted to hug everyone. What the hell Katherine?

**EPOV**

I sat inside Mrs. Kane's math class when I heard her arrival. From Mrs. Cope's mind I could see she would be heading to world history where Jasper and Emmett currently were. Hopefully Jasper could control himself long enough for me to find out some useful information about the newest student. God, she looks better than in Alice's vision. After she entered the classroom I monitored Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. She made her way to the front desk handing him her slip. He signed it and pointed her to a desk right next to the schools biggest skank, Lauren Mallory. She looked at Mallory with distaste and sat down. Emmett who sat in front of Mallory turned around and stared at her like she was a form of entertainment. I begged him to turn around, to stop looking but he did not.

"Can I help you?" she spoke lazily. Her voice sounded amazing, like wind chimes. I couldn't wait to hear more. Emmett just smirked and winked at her. When he turned around Mallory faced her. "Um, you do know that was Emmett Cullen talking to you...right?" she whispered. Isabella rolled her eyes but replied a swift "Am I supposed to care?" sounding less than interested.

Jasper who sat in front of Isabella did not bother to hide his laughter._ "Oh my god, Mallory's so pissed. Go new girl!"_ His thoughts continued to cheer her on, hoping that she would provide further entertainment to our local menace.

Laurens face turned an unnatural shade of red, which looked odd with her orange skin and her thoughts formed revenge plots in the form of nasty rumors she could spread about Isabella to ruin her at Forks High School. I tried to tune into Isabella's head to see what she had to say about what was going on around on her in her first class of the day, but I couldn't find her mind. This has never happened before! I have never, ever met a mind that has been mute to me nor had I ever met anyone that I had to look directly at just to hear inside of their head. Emmett couldn't control himself any more. He looked at Mallory and laughed right at her. "As pumpkin face here said, I'm Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you!"_ "Eddie, I know you're listening! Look at this fine piece of women. Shit! Please don't tell Rosie!"_ I laughed at his assessment and comparison of Rosalie and Isabella, their bodies, and what they would both look like in his bed. I don't see how he can deal with Rose, but to each his own. Isabella simply looked at Emmett and smiled. "Isabella, Isabella Pe...Swan." Emmett had not caught her slip up, but I had. Was Swan not her last name? Maybe she went by her mothers. I'll have to find out. I need to know everything there is possible about my future mate. Emmett then turned to Jasper and winked at him.

"So Isabella, Isabella Swan what brings you to Forks?"_ "I got this for you Eddie. The ladies can't resist the dimples. She'll tell me her life story in no time!"_

I had no doubt in Emmet's power of persuasion. I had seen women, girls, and some men do some absolutely outrageous things to gain his attention. I just had high hopes that Isabella would be different. I needed the perfect woman, and Isabella seemed more than qualified. She looked like a model and wouldn't look bad next to me while she was human. And when I turned her into a vampire she would be even more beautiful than Rosalie, something that probably would irritate her to no end. The only thing that didn't seem to be perfect was the fact that I could not read her mind. I needed to know everything my mate thought. If she decided that for some reason she wanted to leave me I would never be able to know. But who am I kidding, that would never happen. A girl like Isabella Swan would be lucky to have anyone like me interested in her.

She told Emmett the same story everyone else had already passed around. Her mother and step father had died in a devastating plane crash, leaving her to live with her father. After she finished speaking she turned to Jasper and smiled at him. She looked at him with understanding and asked his name.

"My name is Jasper, Isabella. How nice to meet you?" he questioned. It seemed her emotions confounded Jasper as much as her thoughts did me. He couldn't get a read on her at all. This confused him but his thoughts showed relief at feeling one less person.

"Jasper, what a lovely name. I haven't met anyone named Jasper in a very long time." She replied to him with a smirk. It seemed as if she were laughing at her own private joke. Emmett apparently caught onto this, which surprised me and asked her how many Jasper's she had known. She threw her head back and laughed the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard "Oh dear, I can't even remember the last time I've met a Jasper. I used to know of one, he was in the Military... a friend of a friend you might say."

Jasper voiced his surprise in his thoughts at her knowing someone with his name and a similar back round._ "What a strange girl, Edward. I can't feel her."_ Emmett laughed his boisterous laugh, which called the attention of the teacher. I tuned out of the classroom and took a moment to think about what I learned so far. I would need to know more by the end of the day, maybe Alice has seen something else that would give me more information.

**BPOV**

As I went over what happened at Forks High School today I was baffled to how everything was going to play out. What could I possibly find in this awful excuse of a school that Katherine could not simply compel out of these children herself? And did it have to do anything with these cold ones that had been in my classes, annoying me. Not only did I have two in my history class but a small, midget like one in my physics class and an annoying blonde who glared at me with every glance in english. What a peculiar group of people. Though their strange eye color made me a recall a vampire I had met, named Carlisle. I had come across him during my time Chicago in the early 1900's and found it curious that he had worked so close with humans. While I had a healthy respect for human life I didn't like to play with my food. I wasn't human, and I hated acting like one.

Hearing the sound of tires coming down the road, I set the table for Charles' meal. If I was going to be staying with him and asking him to pretend I was his daughter the least I could do was provide him with a home cooked meal. God knows what kind of food he's been shoveling down his throat since that wife of his took off and hopefully my cooking wasn't too rusty that I winded up doing him more harm than good. He came inside and I made sure to make enough noise that he knew I was here. Sometimes I forget that humans can't hear as well as a vampire does.

"Hello Aunt Isabella. How was your first day at school?" Charles asked me as he came into the kitchen. He was loving that I was being forced into this by Katherine.

"It went as well as I expected it to. Charles, what do you know about the Cullen children?" I was curious if he noticed their differences. While Charles was no stranger to the supernatural I know that he had never been versed on the different types of vampires on the earth.

"Well of course you would ask me that right away. I know about them Aunt Isabella. Billy's told me those stories for years, I recognized the same grace and poise that you have in them and I put it together. Once you know though, you start to notice how unnatural they are. Those gold eyes don't blend in very well considering they all have them, yet aren't related." He chuckled. Obviously I underestimated my nephew. It seemed he had more of my blood in him than he let on.

"Oh Charles, I have missed you and your outlook on things. But it's simply your knowing that gives you such reasoning. Humans aren't nearly as observant as you are." I winked at him because even though he was a human I knew that he understood what I meant.

"Aunt Isabella, you still haven't told me everything. Why are you here? I know you needed to find something, but do you know what it is or are you on a another wild goose chase?" Apparently Charles hasn't forgot Katherine's love of games either. But I knew I needed to explain a lot more than why I was here to Charles if my hunches about our bloodline were right. Before I could continue further my phone started ringing.

"Hello Katherine, is everything alright?" I asked. I had just talked to her this morning before I arrived at the school, I was unsure what she could have found in the 8 or so hours between conversations.

"Isabella, I need you to go to go somewhere for me. Lucy had a vision and says that you need to be there by 11:00 tonight, you'll find out part of the reason why you are needed in Forks. She also said to remind you to remain unseen, because these cold ones have powers that allow them to get to you before you'd know it. Please be careful, I'll text you the address." After that she hung up, and if that wasn't cryptic I didn't know what was. I needed to trust Lucy though, she was one of the most powerful witches I knew so if her vision said to be there, I would be.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice zoomed into the house screeching in her most obnoxious tone that Isabella couldn't ruin all her carefully layed plans like this. Unfortunately in her anger she alerted everyone else to what was going on instead of just me. I now had to spin a story about Isabella becoming close with the dogs from the reservation, which was an actual possibility considering the company her father keeps, and how one of them will try and take her from me. Naturally everyone is appalled that some mutt will try and take my mate from me and start to help us plan to keep Isabella away from them. What they don't know is that Alice and I are doing a little planning of our own.

You see, not long after we moved to Forks a mysterious man came to both of us separately while we were away from the family and the fact that he caught us off guard bothered us greatly. But what bothered us even more was what he demanded of us. After convincing us it would be in our best interests to help him we did what he asked. The only problem is that after we fulfilled our part of the deal he has yet to follow through on the promise to leave us in peace with our family. He is constantly demanding more of us, Alice more so than I. He knew about our gifts and wants to use them to the best of his ability. Claiming he is a man of his word is doing no good at keeping our anger at bay. When inquired, Carlisle even seemed to be frightened of him and when I tried to read his mind to see what I could find I drew a blank. There was nothing. Just haze, like a blacked out drunk, where his memories are. I told Carlisle it was nothing to worry about, he was just a name I heard in passing while traveling but the fact that I couldn't find a thing concerned me more than I'd like to admit.

Alice shouted at me in her mind to pay attention, because this was serious. She said our guy would be in Forks within the next two days and we had to keep him away from Isabella because if he came into contact with her all she saw was blackness. I growled at the thought of my mate's time on this earth coming to an end before I even got the chance to be with her. I would make sure Isabella was safe if I had to kidnap her myself. I wonder what he wants now. I can't possibly think of anything else Alice and myself could be of use for. But then again he always seemed to need us for something, I can't wait until the day comes when he says he is finished with us.

**BPOV**

That night, after avoiding talking to Charles about why I was really here and my suspicions I set out to the address Katherine had texted me. To my surprise it seemed that I was at the Cullen house. I could smell several of their scents and some ones that I didn't recognize from school. Strange, a coven so large all living together, there must be at least 7 of them or more. From what I knew about cold ones most of them prefered the nomadic lifestyle but the Cullens are living in a large house and going to school. I wonder what the others did.

I remembered Katherines warning about remaining hidden in more ways than one and decided to use a power of my own. I was a strange human and as a vampire I proved to be even more odd. My shield wasn't that out of the ordinary, older vampires could probably do this without my gift but at least it's a constant for me and it doesn't change based on feeding or how strong I feel. No, the real gift is I can basically make myself invisible. Having the ability to shield my scent, the noises I make, and basically anything that could be detected by our kinds sensitive hearing is why I've been Katherine's perfect spy for many, many years.

As I climbed up the highest tree in the Cullen yard, I thought about what I was to look for. My time wasn't wasted because not long after I planted myself up there the small little vampire from my physics class came zooming out of the woods and into the house shouting about one of the others mate. The only Cullen I did not meet at school came down the steps demanding to know what was wrong with his Isabella. What in the world? I knew it either had to be coincidence or that they were talking about me, which couldn't right. Our kinds do not mix. Not that we couldn't if we ever felt the need, but the mating pull that their kind feels doesn't extend to us and we find our mates in a different way. If I was Edward Cullens mate then I also worked part-time as Santa Claus and the Easter bunny.

Thinking of mates took me back to a time much more complicated than now, back in 1864. I had once again followed Katherine, and this time we came to Mystic Falls. She used the story that was always used, mother and father lost in a tragic fire and left without a place to live. That got a lot of sympathy and usually there were more than enough people willing to house you when they felt you had nothing. I met Stefan Salvatore the day I arrived and his father all but shoved him at me. I liked to make an entrance so coming later than Katherine caused most of the town to be curious about me. If Katherine was so beautiful, what would I look like? It was strange how humans are drawn to our kind, even cold ones, when their instincts mostly tell them how dangerous we are. But the thought of coveting someone as attractive as most of us are seemed to over ride any semblance of preservation. I can't say that as a human I had much self preservation, though I always accounted that to our bloodline.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by all of the Cullens growling and yelling about dogs and how they would kill them before anything happened. What dogs? I listened more carefully and heard them discussing the native's down on the reservation. The plan was to stop me from becoming close to Charlie's uncouth friends and end any possible "blackness" to my future. Ah so the little one is a seer, how interesting. Is this what I am here to learn? I am still curious to what they mean by dogs. Maybe I'll have to do some investigating of my own, it seems Billy is going to be having a visitor. Of course he already knew my secret, I had saved his life back when I had last seen Charles. After his highschool graduation they both were in the woods at a bonfire and a stray nomad happened to come across all of the teenagers there and decided it was an all you can eat buffet. I arrived just as the nomad grabbed Billy's girlfriend, Sarah who I learned he married not too much later. After that I had to tell him what Charles already knew, and he accepted it like my family had done so for generations. But I was confused that neither Charles nor I knew about these so called dogs. The midget was still screaming that my future was changing so rapidly. She said that once they all decided to keep me away from the mutts it cleared up, only to blank out a few minutes later. It looks like my gift strikes again! Once I knew about her foresight my gift adapted to block her, what a wonderful thing. I needed to get back to Charles' house and call Katherine.

**Katherine POV**

I was waiting for Stefan to return to the boarding house after checking with some acquaintances. Trying to find Damon was proving to be harder than I thought it would. Hopefully Isabella was having better luck than Stefan and I were. I met Stefan outside, eager to know if he found anything.

"Well...Did you find anything of importance or were they all dead ends too?" I asked. Most of the leads I had found turned out to be multiple other vampires missing. So not only had my Damon been taken but other vampires, all men, across the world had been too.

"All I found was some paper trails all leading back to a family in Washington." he answered. That caught my attention.

"Washington? Where at in Washington Stefan?" Please don't say Forks. I was hoping to find allies in that small town that only Isabella's expertise could reel in.

"Forks. A doctor, an interior decorator and their five adopted children. Funny thing is that all the documentation seems to be forged. Not noticeable to the naked eye but you know..." he supplied.

Damn! So it was the cold ones Isabella found. I had thought they were the ones who would help us. Lucy's visions involving our situation had been very vague for as powerful as she is.

"I need to contact Isabella." As soon as I said that I regretted it. Although Stefan and I were extremely close she was sort of a taboo subject for us.

"You contacted her? Is she helping?" he asked. I contemplated on how I wanted to answer but seeing that I needed to cover all of the bases I decided to tell the truth. My Damon needed me.

"Yes. I went to her a week ago and told her the situation. Lucy had a vision that she was needed in Forks and I asked her to go. She called me this morning and told me that when she went to the school like Lucy's vision said to, there were 5 cold ones that were attending the school as well. Later Lucy had another vision of just a house and we figured out the time. I told her to go there tonight, not too long ago and she hasn't contacted me yet."

I hoped this information didn't make him do something stupid.

"You saw her?" he asked me, sounding tired. The history between these two went back to when he was human and I found it so hard to believe that they haven't made their way back to each other by now.

"I said I did, Stefan. You really need to get over this! Every time she's brought up you get jumpy or you close yourself off from every one." I yelled. I was sick of this shit! Stefan winced and continued looking like a wounded puppy.

"Look Stef, I'm sorry but your brother is my life. When I met you two he took care of me and stripped down my walls that I had spent hundreds of years building up. Isabella wasn't like me, she didn't have to go through what I did and what you did to her made her realize that not every thing should be taken at face value. She put her walls up while mine were tumbling down and that's the last thing I wanted for her. She spent many, many years trying to make me see that not everyone was out to get you and when I finally understood that, she suffered more than she should have. I'm sorry. I know you love her, and trust me she loves you too but if it's one thing she does well it's hold grudges and you haven't exactly been trying all of these years. Now can we stop all of this mushy talk? Katherine Pierce does not talk like this. I needed her to help me, it's Damon." I was serious. I didn't want to keep talking about this. It was uncomfortable for me. I know Isabella didn't come around because of Stefan and it bothered me more than I wanted to admit. I didn't want to take these feelings out on him right now and have any thing happen to Damon because his bother and I couldn't ve in a room together for more than five minutes.

"I know Katherine. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again. I was just surprised that she agreed to it so easily." he said.

"Well Stefan. What are sisters for..."

* * *

**TBC! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I do not own these characters.**

**AN; Just to touch base, Edward and Alice will be slightly OOC for a brief part of this story. A couple of other characters may go slightly from their original story line, but most likely I'm going to keep them all leading the same lives as they were written.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After getting the family off of our backs Alice and I went hunting to discuss possible solutions to our real problem, under the rouse of seeing how many wolves there were. While the family was distracted with keeping my Isabella away from those mutts, we would be meeting with our guest and making sure no harm came to her in the process. I didn't want to end up having to reveal her unless necessary, I wasn't quite sure what level of respect this man held for vampire mating laws, since it was obvious he knew what we were. According to the Volturi, there are only 3 rules for our kind. Never reveal yourself to humans, do not create immortal children, and a vampires mate cannot be held from him. If any of the rules are broken they are punishable by death. I had no idea what this man was. He seemed human but could do things that no normal human could do, and that alone was enough to make me weary. But I couldn't hear his thoughts, nor could Alice get a concrete hold on his future. She could see glimpses if it involved us, brief flashes if she tried to look for anything else but everything was blurry then. It seemed as if this man had powers of his own and the fact that we could find no trace of him anywhere really bothered us.

_"Edward!"_ Alice thought at me._ "Pay attention, I need you to listen to me. Someone has been investigating the family. I had a vision of Jenks calling saying that someone had been running background checks on all of us. I'm not sure what else he'll have to say, we'll have to wait until he calls tomorrow morning."_

It seemed things were just getting worse as the night went on. If someone was looking into the family, they weren't going to find anything. Our backgrounds were pristine, only another vampire would be able to know that we had forged most of the information that could be dug up on us but who would care enough to look? Well whatever he tells us we can just add to the list of things to do. I nodded my head at Alice knowing that we were still in hearing range of the family. I decided on several possible outcomes so she would be able to see where I was heading and let me know if any of them would work in our favor.

_"Yes Edward, it seems if you try to get to know Isabella and let her come around the family it would work out better than trying to isolate her away from everyone in hopes that he won't come across her when he comes to town. But we need to make it public places so that our scents mixing won't seem strange, maybe days in Port Angeles or Seattle? We'll all start in school and invite her to sit with us."_ she answered.

Having a seer for a sister was one of the perks of being a mind reader. I could see the vision in Alice's head and no one else could hear what we were talking about if I decided something. She would always see it, like our own private language. We started heading back to the house after planning everything out. Tomorrow Emmett and Jasper would talk to her in History, they had the most success with getting her talking. Alice seemed to creep her out with all of the starring and smiling, and Rosalie just isn't friendly. We would never ask her to speak to any human for us, that's just stupid. Alice had seen Isabella reacting well with the boys so she would take cues from them and continue until lunch where Jasper of all people would invite her to sit with us. It seemed out of all of us, Jasper was the one she chose to say yes to. We tried everyone, even Rosalie at my insistence that Jasper would hurt my mate but Alice swore Jasper would be the one and that he felt no blood lust towards her. I would be monitoring in history to see if he even thought about tasting her, I knew he couldn't handle himself and after all of the slip ups he's had over the last 50 years my mate would not be his latest one. After lunch the only one of us who had class with her was Rosalie, so we would advise her to be nice and at the end of the day apparently she was going to be meeting us at the library after she made her father aware of where she was going. We didn't know how, but I suppose one of us asked her. We decided to play that by ear, not quite sure how to bring it up...after all Alice's visions were subjective. It wouldn't be long until I had my mate, a woman who was made just for me.

**KPOV**

After Isabella called me it seemed like maybe Stefan was right, and these cold ones were attached to these disappearances. Whoever they seemed scared of could be the ally I had hoped for. If vampires are scared of them, then they definitely could be of some help. Stefan had stood next to me and listened when Isabella went over what had happened from the time she arrived and when she left. When she started leaving out information I decided to confront her about it, anything could be important. She said begrudgingly that one of the cold ones kept referring to her a his mate, and that he obviously wasn't aware that she was a vampire. Oh that made Steffy Poo very, very angry. It delighted me that after all of these years he was still in love with my sister. I knew that one day he would pull his head out of his ass and see he deserved her, then finally win her back. It's not even like what happened was his fault! Stefan's growling grew loud enough that Isabella heard it and she hung up after biting out that she would call me later.

I'm tempted just to send Stefan to Forks and get him off of my back. Most of the ways I need to get information would make the bunny biter frown and I really needed to find Damon...by any mean possible. I haven't killed anyone in years, I didn't have the need to but if finding Damon meant slautering half of the country then I'd do it. Screw Stefan and his moral code, the only reason why he's like this is because he's never felt good enough for anything since Isabella left him. I remember the day he drove her away like it was yesterday, the way he hurt my sister made me want to rip him limb from limb but I eventually figured out it wasn't his fault and made the person pay for my little sisters distress. No one messed with my family. After going over a couple of ideas I had decided that sending Stefan to Forks would be more harm than good, Isabella wouldn't leave but it would be a huge distraction and I needed her level headed right now, Damon's life depended on it. I did need Stefan off of my back though. Following up on these disappearances seemed to be the best way to do it, so I would have him do that while I questioned some of my contacts. Isabella would be watching the cold ones and making nice with ones that bothered them, but I needed to warn her about how territorial cold ones could be when it came to their mates. If this idiot thought she was his he would go to great lengths to obtain her, regardless of "human laws." Although I doubted I needed to worry about her, she was my sister of course. Our bloodline did good with weird and both of us had dealt with a lot more than what we should have in our long lives. My sisters change was a lot more violent than mine but had less trials to suffer through as a human which made her a lot more resilient as a vampire. I had to wonder if he had finally caught up to us, and Damon was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stefan and I had been in Chicago, looking for a birthday present for Damon when we got a frantic phone call from Lucy saying I needed to get home immediately. We got there as fast as we could but obviously it wasn't soon enough, the place was trashed but it looked like Damon had put up a good fight. I worried constantly that he was dead, I would never know. I needed to find him, badly.

**BPOV**

After I got off of the phone I started to get ready for the day, trying not to think about Stefan. I was still going to try my best to get close to the Cullens, even if Katherine thought they were responsible for several other vampire disappearances. I needed to help my sister find Damon, if he was gone she would never be the same. One of us deserves to have a happy ending after all we had been through in our lives. Damon had been like a brother to me since I met him, I needed to do this. Tomorrow I would advise Charles to invite Billy and Jacob Black to dinner, so I could do some investigating on the "mutts" that the Cullens had been talking about.

I arrived at school right before the bell rang and made it to my first class. The two Cullens that were there had their seats changed so they were right next to me, interesting. I sat down and the one who had introduced himself as Emmett gave me the biggest smile, I could see myself liking him regardless of the situation. Throughout class I made small talk with Jasper and Emmett, and I found myself really enjoying the conversation. They seemed like really nice people and I hoped that they didn't have anything to do with Damon's disappearance I would hate to have to kill them. I didn't like killing but I did it when I had to. The teacher left us alone to study the rest of the class and they took that opportunity to turn and talk to me.

"So Isabella, how are you liking Forks so far?" asked Jasper. I had been asked this question many times since starting here, but he actually seemed to care.

"I like it well enough." I answered. I decided to see if they knew anything about my sister or Damon. "I miss my other family though, we're all really close and it was hard leaving them behind."

"Oh, you have other family other than the Chief?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I have an older sister. She's married to a wonderful man, and he has a brother. We've all been close for as long as I can remember." I may have lied a bit, but I needed to see if I was right about these two.

"That's awesome! I love Alice, but little sisters can be so annoying sometimes. No offence Jazz. I wish I had a big sister, or a sister that didn't bounce around me all the time." he replied laughing. I found myself laughing along. The small one, Alice, did seem to have her own sense of gravity. She bounced around so much that sometimes it made even me dizzy.

"Katherine can be difficult at times, but Damon mellows her out a lot. She has done a lot for me over the years, I can only hope that someday I will repay her." Thinking of this situation, if I could find Damon for her nothing would make her happier. Jasper had a strange look on his face, like he was lost.

"Did you say Damon and Katherine?" he asked me.  
"Yes, why do you ask?" I really had high hopes that they weren't going to be apart of it, but maybe I was wrong.

"I feel like I've heard those two names together before. Maybe I'm just having an odd sense of deja' vu." he said.

After that the bell rung, and I was left feeling really curious. I thought back to yesterday when I felt the same way after hearing him introduce himself as Jasper. I tried to remember where I heard the name before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had thought it was someone I met in passing but I felt like it could be more now that he was having the same feelings about Katherine and Damon. Maybe I should give my sister a call and see what she thinks. I know Stefan was trying to find whatever he could on the Cullens, regardless of them covering their tracks.

My classes continued on and I had to wonder how these vampires went along with the façade that they were simple high school students. I could barely deal with the inaccuracies that were taught to these mindless children, I wanted to shout that these idiots had no right to be molding our future minds. Lunch finally came along, I had planned to get a drink or two from my car since I really didn't spend much time around humans I'd rather be safe than sorry but it seemed like the Cullen family had other ideas. Jasper approached me in the hallway when I was getting ready to walk out the front door and asked me to join his family for lunch, they were all intrigued by the girl who him and Emmett had talked so much about. I could feel him try to influence me with his power so I let him think he had won and agreed. I sat down between Emmett and Jasper ignoring the glare the bitchy blonde was giving me, I had no time for her petty problems with me.

"So, I don't think you've been properly introduced to everyone Isabella!" Emmett all but shouted. "This is my beautiful lady, Rosalie, you already know Jasper but next to him is his girl Alice."

"Isn't there 5 of you?" I asked. I already knew there were, the one pretending I was his mate was absent from the table and I hope it stayed that way, I had no desire to meet the man who thought of me like I was an object and I had not even met him yet. As soon as I finished my thought he swooped into the seat across from me with a gentle smile on his face. If I wasn't a vampire I might have been dazzled by his charms but knowing what I did I knew right away that all he was doing was jut that, dazzling me. It wasn't real and for him to try that on me made me very angry. I wondered if I could compel their kind...

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you Isabella. I've heard a lot about you from Jasper and Emmett. It seems you've made quite an impact." he said. Oh he was good. I knew he was a mind reader, and the fact that he's heard a lot about me had nothing to do with Jasper and Emmett speaking nicely of me.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Edward. Your brothers are very kind, I look forward to spending more time with them." I replied. There was no way I was going to let anymore of that family into my space than those two. I got bad feelings from everyone else, and I always trusted my gut. Just then, my phone chimed. I looked and it was a text from a number that wasn't familiar to me.

_**"Be careful of the mind reader and the seer"**_

I quickly put it down and realized Stefan's background checks must have come back and he had found something.

"Who was that?" Edward asked. How pompous of him! How dare he! I hated that he thought he had the right to ask that.

"Oh, it was just my brother-in-law. He was just checking on me...being away from my sister worries her, we've never been separated this long." I told them. It wasn't a complete lie. Usually I lived with Damon and Katherine but since Stefan had come back to Mystic Falls ten years ago I decided to live on my own, and that was the longest she and I had been separated.

"I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name?" he asked me.

"Her name is Katherine." I replied. If I hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have noticed the way that Rosalie's shoulders tensed at the name but I did. That was strange. I knew she was a vain woman but I didn't really think she was involved in this. Perhaps I was wrong. It seems that everyone at the table also noticed her tensing.

"Rose, what's wrong? You're acting... strange." said Jasper. Which I knew meant that something was off with her emotions.

"Nothings wrong. I just don't understand why you all care about this stupid girls life story." she answered. Jasper looked at her strange but let it go and I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I had 3 heads. Obviously no one had ever laughed out right at this girl, but she deserved it. Was she really so self-centered that she would really care about why her siblings wanted to know about another person?

"What's so funny, girl?" she spit out.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that you're calling me stupid when you obvious lack the common sense that your siblings and boyfriend care because I interest them. Isn't that usually why people are curious about others?" I replied to her. If she thought I was going to cower like another one of these simple humans then she was wrong. I was a great deal older than her, and didn't care for her attitude. I believed you must respect your elders, and I was hers whether she knew it or not. After I said my piece I got up and left the table, I was tired of pretending for the day. I walked to my car to call Katherine.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hello Katherine, I got Stefan's message and I think he needs to check out the blonde I told you about, you know" I told her, leaving out the name in case the Cullens could hear me. The way Rosalie had reacted to Katherine's name was strange and I wouldn't be passing any small details over.

"What message? Hold on one second Isabella...Stefan, how did you get Isabella's number? I thought I told you to leave her alone." I heard her yell. I could tell she was trying to muffle the sound but it didn't really work with our hearing. It made my heart race to know that Stefan had expressed any kind of desire to talk to me aloud around Katherine, I wanted to ask her what he said about me. I felt so juvenile. He didn't deserve this kind of reaction!

"I don't know what you're talking about Isabella, Stefan said he never messaged you anything. He doesn't have your phone number. What did the message say?" Katherine said.

I froze. Who could know that she was here other than Katherine and Stefan? Who knew about the Cullens powers?

"ISABELLA, ISABELLA, ANSWER ME!" Katherine yelled.

"Kat, I have to go. I'll call you later." I hung up and ran as fast as humanly possible to my car, I needed to get out of here. The Cullens came out of the building, yelling my name, as I reached it. I stopped and turned to Jasper when he came over to me.

"What can I do for you Jasper?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to apologize for my sister, sometimes she doesn't think before she speaks." he replied.

"It's ok, my sister is like that sometimes so I can understand. Was there anything else? I had a family emergency and I need to get home?" I told him. I knew then that they heard every word of my conversation and knew I was lying. He looked like he just knew.

"Is everything ok? I couldn't help but notice how upset you look." he said.

"I'm fine. I just got a text that alerted me I needed to finish up some paperwork with my mother's estate from my sister. It's still a little upsetting for me, you can understand?" I needed to get out of here! I needed to call Katherine back in the privacy of my spelled home, where no supernatural could hear in.

"Oh, ok then. I hope everythings well then, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." he said and slipped me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. I accepted it with a thank you and a smile, then sped out of the parking lot as quickly as I could. I didn't even make it a mile away from the school when my phone went off.

_**"You still smell just as appetizing as you used to, pet."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I don't own these characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I also wanted to reassure everyone that while some may seem out of character they will eventually get to the right places.**

* * *

**KPOV**

She hung up on me! Why would she hang up on me? Something has to be wrong.

"Stefan, what did you find on the Cullens?" I yelled.

"Katherine, what's wrong with Isabella? Tell me what happened!" he replied. I didn't need this shit right now!

"You heard what happened Stefan! I just need to know what you found, she'll be fine." I told him. At least I hope that she would. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like it.

"Well, I looked into all of them and I found different variations of their names going back at least a hundred years. It seems like The last 80 years or so it's been the 7 of them but before that they added another name every ten years or so. It all adds up with them being vampires, but we already knew that Kat. The only thing that I can find that's out of the ordinary is two of them having been using different identities the last 8 months or so. Edward and Alice Cullen have been using Anthony Edwards and Mary Carlisle. Every month or so they book flights to different places and stay for a day or so then go directly home. It looks like maybe these two may be the ones who are kidnapping the vampires, only thing I don't know is why." he said.

"Did they take Damon?" I asked. If they did, Isabella would take them out immediately.

"No, I have credit card receipts from both them in different parts of Washington that day and using their correct identifications. They were no where near Virginia when Damon was taken. I'll have to look into where they get they're forgeries from and see if I can get known people they associate with, they might have help. Its seems as if their other coven members aren't involved though, I wonder if they know. I'll find out all I can Katherine, but it's going to be hard to do over the phone." he replied.

"Let me call Isabella back."

Isabella was officially freaked out. After talking about the texts she received and the information Stefan and I found we decided to step things up a bit. She would pull out all of the stops with the Cullens and Charles' friend and Stefan and I would be moving to Forks. She wasn't too happy about Stefan coming not that she was any happier I was either but that's too bad. Stefan would be joining her at school while I poked around town. Hopefully since the two elder coven members had jobs I could break into their house see what I could find. Stefan was finished packing so I guessed it was time to leave. I looked around the boarding house thinking of the last 2 years here with Damon. We traveled for maybe 6 years before meeting up with Stefan again and we spent the next 6 touring all of the places we'd been as children. My only wish was that Isabella would have stayed with us. We hadn't been back to where we grew up since our changes, it would have been nice to visit but I wouldn't go without her. Stefan came inside and watched me for a couple of minutes.

"Come on Kat, it's time to go." he said with a small smile.

"Eager, are we Stefan?" I joked. I knew he was excited to see Isabella again but hopefully he could keep himself in check until we found Damon. I sounded like a broken record but love changes people, look at poor Steffy over here.

"You're twitching Stephanie, chill out. You'll see her soon enough. Just don't start humping my sisters leg in front of me, at least wait until I leave the room!"

"Shut up. I just don't want her alone with those fucking half breeds longer than necessary. Even though their powers don't work on her they're still strong as hell." he said.

I could tell he was getting frustrated. The past year Damon and I have been trying to get Stefan back on human blood so he could control his urges in the small town we lived in. You couldn't afford to make mistakes in Mystic Falls. He has been doing wonderfully and is back to playful, happy Stefan both of us love. And although he's been doing so well he still gets easily irritable and needs to be watched when he gets angry. I didn't want to have to clean up after him if he slipped up on the place, and I told him just that.

After huffing away to go get more blood bags, I called my sister back. She refused to even have a conversation about the Cullens in front of Stefan, she knew if she talked about the one who thought she was his mate it would upset him and I knew that was the last thing she wanted even if she did act like she hated him.

"Isabella, finish telling me what you've found out." I told her.

"After I got that text I went straight home. I called you back and then after discussing that I should get closer to the Cullens I called Jasper since he gave me his phone number before I left and I asked if he wanted to meet me at the library later and study. He agreed and we met there after they got out of school, since I left early. None of the other Cullens came inside but I could smell the mind reader and seer outside. Even with their own brother they couldn't leave me alone and it made me sick to act interested in that twisted freak that was watching me like a hawk. Katherine, if I find out he hurt Damon I WILL kill him, and I just might even if he didn't. So I acted like I had feelings for him while we went over the history homework and Jasper finally offered up some information that I already knew, Eddie has the hots for me. I am not sure where to take this next, this is more your area. I usually stay behind the scenes and watch your back." she said.

"Well just wait until I get there tomorrow. Stefan will join you in school, I hope that's ok with you. But we need more eyes on the Cullens then just you. I told you what Stefan found about vampires disappearing but apparently the two that seem to be most interested in you are more than likely behind them, so I don't want you unguarded. You've watched my back for centuries Isa, now let me watch yours. And you must admit, I do have extremely good tricks up my sleeve." I told her. And I really hoped that leaving Mystic Falls wouldn't hinder my search for Damon.

"It's all fine, Katherine. I can admit when I may be in over my head and a cold one thinking I am his mate and stalking me is definitely cause for me to be nervous. Tomorrow I'm going to try and compel them. I haven't fed in a couple of days so tonight I'm going to Seattle and then I'll try when I'm at my strongest. It'll be helpful if we can just compel the information out of them, rather than me flirting with that thing."

My sister seemed really disgusted with this guy, but who could blame her after what happened to her. People following her and being able to know things about her that she didn't want them to has always bothered her after her change and I guess that's why her gift manifested as strong as they did. For our type of vampire to have a gift is extremely rare, but not unheard of.

"Alright Isabella, Stefan and I are getting ready to leave. He's just having a little snack before we take off, are you prepared to see him again?" I asked. I could hear Stefan coming back upstairs, I hope whatever she said didn't rattle his chains before we got on this plane. God knows we need the Ripper to do his thing right now.

"Yes, I'll be fine. All of this has made me think of things quite a bit as much as I try not to. I think it's time Kat." she replied.

I tried to hide my smile, because I knew what that meant for all of us. I couldn't wait to get to Forks.

**BPOV**

After I got off of the phone with Katherine I showered and got dressed for the evening. Time to have a little fun before I become this cold ones bitch. Showering and dressing myself took little time with the speed I had, I was on my way to Seattle before it got dark. I had brought my car from my home, declining to let Charles buy me one. Although I was old, I did enjoy the newer devices of this century including faster vehicles. As I made my way to the city I thought about Stefan, and the impending talk I knew we would have. When I arrived in Mystic Falls in 1864 Damon was home on leave from the Army and was giving all of his attention to Katherine, and as the oldest it was his duty to represent his family as so. When I followed her there not long after, it was Stefan who showed me around and escorted me where I needed to go like his brother did with my sister. Their father seemed pleased that his sons were both taken with women that had seemingly come from a good family, and were so beautiful. We weren't aware of the council then, but became aware not long after we moved there that the people in that town were more aware then we thought. Pearl and Anna were our friends, and were the ones who had recommended the town to us but they didn't see fit to tell us that there were people in the town who were aware of the existence of vampires but hunted them down too. We had daylight rings which made it easier for us to get around without having to prove we were vampires but ingesting vervain became a little project of ours once I noticed Mr. Salvatore slipping it into all of the beverages that were served. The only other problem that we had was finding blood. Consuming animal blood for our kind can effect our strength so human blood was needed every couple of days for us to stay strong. Traveling to smaller towns near by became our way of getting the blood we needed. Katherine would distract the boys while I went and vise versa. Pearl and Anna made the mistake of compelling a few humans that weren't on vervain to keep quiet but eventually a few of the other vampires that lived in town couldn't keep from killing and almost all of the town seemed to be on vervain after that. Damon was aware of the two of us being vampires after the first month we moved in, but Stefan was the apple of his father's eye and all of us agreed it would be in our best interest to keep him out of the loop. Back then, Katherine had tried to keep Damon out beyond her walls so hard but I could tell it was wearing on her. Though Damon was ruthless now, he was still such a sweet man on the inside. We had become very close in the time it took Katherine to let him in, I constantly encouraged him to keep trying while he badgered me about giving into how I felt about Stefan. Back then I wasn't hardened by the ways of the world like I am now, I was shy and scared from my last months as a human. My skittishness had stuck with me over the years and it was hard for me to come out of my shell, and like Katherine with Damon, love changed me. I fell for Stefan hard but unlike his brother he wasn't upfront with his feelings. Maybe we were both too much like each other but with the right push from our siblings we ended up together. After 3 months of being together and 7 living in Mystic Falls Damon thought it was a good idea to tell his brother about us being vampires. Katherine planned on changing him at the end of the year when his time was up with the military and while he was away she made sure he always had vials of her blood available in case of him becoming injured. She tried to convince him to stay with her, but Damon was too proud and didn't want to be considered a deserter by his country. The day came to tell Stefan and I was a nervous wreck, Damon basically told him everything. Katherine's child born out-of-wedlock, her banishment from our home, her time in England with Niklaus and Elijah, her change, and then finally my change. I was scared that Stefan would look at me differently, knowing how I came into this life. It made no difference to him, if anything he loved me more than he had before because of what I had been through. He knew of vampires but after living with the two of us for so many months he realized that not all were as evil as his father made them out to be. Things were perfect, too bad they didn't stay that way for long.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone going off. If it was Katherine again I was going to wring her neck! I know she worries, but good lord.

_**"Big sister on the way to save the day? I look forward to seeing her again ;)"**_

Great. Another anonymous text message. I knew the possibilities of who were sending these messages were limited to a certain few people, and each of them had their own reasons. Katherine and I could go over the possibilities of who it could be when she got here. Lets just hope the mind reader didn't follow me here tonight, I don't need him being a stalker tonight of all nights. It was important that I be strong enough to see if I could compel cold ones tomorrow. If not I'm going to have to pretend to like Edward Cullen and his creepy antics.

I made my way into the club after making the door man let me, free of charge. I scoped out the bar for possible men to lure away for a few moments, but decided to let my pray come to me for once.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Well that didn't take long! What girl should I play tonight? Shallow or mysterious? Easy or hard? Hm, decisions decisions.

"Hi! My names Tracy. This is such a great club, isn't it?!" I replied. Shallow and easy it is.

"Well Tracy, my name is Eddie. Do you come here often?" he asked.

Oh god, I was going to enjoy this. Eddie? Of all the people in this club, I get an Edward. What a joy!

"No! Never. If my parents knew I was here right now I would be in so much trouble. But what they won't know won't hurt them, right?" I giggled obnoxiously as I said this. I don't know what it was about men, they loved the dumb innocent girls the most. He laughed along with me like it was the funniest thing in the world. I decided I was done with this man, and I compelled him to meet me in the alley behind the club in five minutes.

After I got my fill of Eddie boy and found some desert I decided to head back to Forks early and see what kind of information I could get out of Charles about Billy. He couldn't make it to dinner until tomorrow, which was perfect timing with my sister and Stefan coming to town. As much as I loved my sister, relaying information back and forth was becoming exhausting. It would be much easier with her by my side, and I did have to admit that I missed her greatly.

Upon arriving home I noticed Charles' cruiser was not in the drive way, curious. I went into the house and immediately noticed that someone other than Charles and myself had been in here. The mind reader. How the hell did he get in here?! I went up into my room and noticed his scent lingered there the most. What things of mine did he touch? He better not have found my blood bags I kept in the basement incase I couldn't feed. I was livid that he dare invade my personal space like this! At first I was against Katherine breaking and entering into the Cullen house, but now I am going to let her have her fun. If this family has no morals with is what seems to be a normal human girl then I will let my crazy vampire sister invade everything they hold dear to them. I decided to call Katherine and see if she had landed yet. It had been 5 hours so her flight should be landing soon, hopefully. As expected she picked up on the first ring.

"Did everything go off without a hitch?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything went fine in Seattle but we have a little problem." I replied.

"Well..."

"Well, I came home and that fucking cold ones scent is all in my fucking room Katherine!" I seethed. Talking about it made me even more worked up. It was taking all I had not to go over there and blow my cover to rip his fucking head off! I heard Stefan growling in the back and it made me happy that I would have someone at school with me to keep that nosey bastard away from me.

"Jesus Isabella! You had me worried. This we can handle. I've been thinking, if we make it seem like you're interested in this Cullen then it will just make him more volatile. He may become too obsessed with you and do something that will interfere with finding Damon. When Stefan and I get there, we'll go with the usual for when I join you places. Damon is in the army and we're married, his absence can be explained that way. Stefan is coming to stay with you and Charlie since Damon and I are his legal guardians and I missed my sister. Stefan will obviously be in all of your classes and those cold ones WILL keep their distance. He's meeting their lawyer that helps with all of the forgeries' tonight, we got him to agree to meet us when our flight landed saying we needed our papers right away. I'll compel the information right out of him and let him give a little to the Cullens about people looking into them to make them nervous and I'll be watching to see if they slip up with anything. Just don't worry. You don't need to sleep until we get there if you're worried about him coming back, we should be there in about 2 and a half hours, maybe 3 depending on how long it takes us with this guy."

"I am worried Katherine, what if he is onto us and was snooping for information? What if the same people who wanted Damon want me too? I don't want to be kidnapped by the creepy Cullen kid! If he took Damon then they have something that can over power a vampire his age. He might not be the oldest vampire but what Damon lacks in age strength he makes up for with his sharp intelligence." I told her.

"How about this then. Pretend to be asleep, see if he comes back and catch his creep ass. Play the fragile human with a police chief father and get him fucking scared! And if that doesn't work, light him up Isabella." she said.

I knew my sister well, and I knew that this was freaking her out as much as it was me. But for Damon both of us would do just about anything, so we needed to be level-headed. I could hear Stefan muttering in the back round about talking to me, Katherine told me to hold on and then I heard his voice...

"...Bella?" he said.

No one had called me that in such a long time. When we were together he would call me his "tesoro Bella" which meant darling Bella in Italian.

"Hello Stefan." I said in reply.

"Il mio piccolo fiore, how are you?" he asked.

"Stefan..." I sighed. All of the endearments he would call me would always make me melt, after all this time it still had an effect over me.

"No really, carissima Bella I need to know how you are?" he said.

"I'm fine, amante. I am just frustrated with how little privacy I have." I told him. We talked as if we hadn't been apart, as if we didn't avoid each other for all of this time. I guess the disappearance of his brother and the things Katherine and I were just speaking of put things in perspective quite a bit for both of us.

"Amate? You haven't called me that in so long piccolo. It's a relief to hear that coming from your lips again." he said.

I could imagine his smile, the way his lips stretched slowly across his teeth making him look shy but the vibrancy of it just made you want to smile back. And I was smiling, the only smile that was saved just for Stefan.

"Things have changed, Stefan."

"Is that all you're going to say carissima?" he asked.

I knew Katherine was listening, but it didn't matter very much to me. I had never expressed how I felt about him since our falling out but I knew she had to know. She knew me like no one else, our bond rivalled Damon and Stefan's. She saved me from the worst torture I have ever known, and I can never repay her for that.

"No, it's not. But I'd much rather tell you when I can look at you Stefan. I haven't seen you in so long." I told him.

"I know. I hate that my brothers missing, but if it's brought you back to me I can't be upset. Damon always did have a way of pushing us together, didn't he?"

I laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Damon and secretly Katherine had always tried to push us together intentionally and unintentionally.

"I have to go il mio piccolo fiore, I'll see you soon."

And with that he hung up. I was glad this conversation had happened. I couldn't hold a grudge over something that happened almost 200 years ago. Stefan was the love of my life, and we had wasted so much time already. But what's 200 years when you have eternity?

* * *

**Ok! That's all for now. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been extremely busy with school! Graduating early is hard. But anyway, here's a new chapter and get another one up soon! I also have been writing another story so I think I'll post a chapter of that first, everyone go check it out!

* * *

**BPOV**

Roughly 90 years had passed since I had seen Stefan, and it was nerve-wracking to think about seeing him again.

***Flashback!***

Chicago was an amazing city, I had been here for about 7 years and I loved the nightlife that was starting to get more and more busy but I had felt the last couple of days that someone was following me so I stayed on my guard more than I usually did. It paid off a couple of nights later when I found Stefan at the same club as me. I had been drowning my sorrows as I did most nights when I caught his scent. I tried to flee but he caught me in the alley way and slammed me into the wall.

"Don't run from me!" He yelled. I could tell he had just fed, his clothes were messy and blood stained. I had never seen him this angry before, but it didn't scare me.

"Let me go, now! I don't want to see you." I yelled back.

He smashed his lips to mine and although I said I hated him I couldn't help but kiss him back. He still felt so good against me, it was like no time had passed and for me it hadn't. I had taken no other lovers since Stefan, he was the only one that would ever know me this way. As his hands made their way down my body, I lifted myself so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He pushed harder against me and ground himself so I could feel just how much he was enjoying me. In this moment I wanted him so much, I didn't care if it had been 58 years since I had touched him, he was still mine and I was going to have him right here. He reached up my dress and commented on how the fashion change made it all too easy to get to me now. I laughed against his mouth and felt a little lighter, I still loved him so much.

"Stefan Salvatore, what a surprise!"

I didn't even hear her coming, apparently neither did he. We untangled ourselves and looked at who dared interrupt us.

"You!" I shouted.

"Yes, me. I thought you two had gone your separate ways but it seems like I didn't do my job very well." She said.

"You stay away from him Rebekah! Haven't you done enough to me, to us?" I asked.

"No, I havent. You see Isabella, because of my brothers little obsession with you I was daggered for the a hundred years before I was deemed useful again. And when I found your sister, I knew the best payback would be to bring her back with me but what a lovely surprise it was when I found you alive, and a vampire! Seems like Katherine had more tricks up her sleeve than I had previously realized. But what better way to get back at you than to take what was yours from you." She replied.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Aunt Isabella, are you okay in there?" Charles asked. I realized I had sat here for over an hour. I needed to alert Charles to Katherine and Stefan's arrival.

"Yes Charles, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that Katherine and Stefan would be joining me until we can find something more concrete out about the Cullens and Damon's disappearance. Also, I need you to invite the Black's over for dinner tomorrow night." I replied.

"Okay, whatever you need. I'll set up the basement for Stefan and I guess you and Aunt Katherine are going to share as usual?"

I guess he remembered that my sister and I liked to sleep next to each other. It was strange to most people, including Stefan and Damon when we had first met them but growing up we didn't have much and had to share a bed most of our lives, so the added comfort of having my sister next to me as I slept was something that I had never gotten tired of.

"Oh and Aunt Isabella, I meant to tell you earlier but Billy and Sarah are coming over tomorrow night to watch the game. Sarah wanted to come and see you, she said she's missed her favorite "Auntie" Jacob is feeling sick so he won't be joining us." He said.

"That's excellent Charles, I have some things that I need to discuss with Billy about what's going on. I'll make dinner, and I promise that Katherine will be on her best behavior." I told him.

As predicted the Cullen boy came back before I "fell asleep" but the new lock I had put on the window left him outside for the night. Sleep wouldn't come to me when I knew that he was sitting out there watching me. It was around 3 in the morning when I heard a car pull up outside of the house. I just hoped Katherine and Stefan knew that the creep was sitting in the tree and to get him the fuck out of here!

**KPOV**

As soon as we landed Stefan and I got our luggage and made our way to the car we had rented. Steffy did things by the books, or else I would have just compelled someone to give me theirs. We were to meet the Jonathan Jenks at his office, that he was keeping open just for us. Money got you every where.

I let Stefan do most of the talking, and what we found wasn't much different from what we figured out ourselves. But we did find one interesting piece of information. The two Cullens that we suspected had taken the missing vampires had looked into another vampire, one of our kind. It seemed as if they were doing this mans dirty work out of some kind of black mail, considering they had no clue who he was. When asked about Rosalie, it seemed he was compelled to say the same thing to everyone that asked about her, mainly her family. She must be more involved than her "siblings" knew. There has to be a way to find out what she knew about all of this.

We left Seattle and made good time to Forks, it was around 3 when we got there. We pulled up at Charles' house and I immediately knew that the Cullen kid was somewhere near by. Stefan hadn't noticed so I decided to play a little game with this asshole spying on my sister.

"So Stef, are you excited to see your Isabella again?" I asked with a smirk. If anyone was going to lay ownership on my sister it was going to be him, not some sparkly cold one.

"After that phone call, yes. Before I was worried all we would do is argue but I guess she was right. If anything, Damon always did bring us together. And of course you Kat, don't think I don't know what you're up to." He replied with a wink. Ah, so he had noticed.

"Oh come on Stefan, you know as well as I do that you want to show them whose boss. Let's go." I told him.

My sister flew into my arms the moment we got out of the car, and I felt like I was home again. Even though I had just seen her a little over a week ago, I was panicked and barely had time to speak to her other than the facts. I love my sister more than anyone and hopefully after all of this was over we'd never separate again.

"Kat! Oh my god, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I've been so closed off, I flipped the switch. I just couldn't stomach being alone." She told me, looking at Stefan over my shoulder as she muttered the last part.

I understood how she felt, I had been close to turning my emotions off but I didn't need to go off of the deep end before I found Damon. Once he was back we could celebrate the way only we did, the way we had for hundreds of years. And hopefully, Stefan and Isabella would join us.

"I know Isa, I know. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." I told her.

I took a step back and let her get a good look at Stefan. They slowly moved towards each other and I heard our guest growl softly in the trees behind us. I tried so hard to contain myself, but a low growl slipped out of my mouth. Stefan raised his eyebrow at me and I gestured behind me at the little shit stalking my sister. I wanted Stefan to give this asshole a show. Isabella who was too caught up in Stefan didn't notice our exchange, finally came to a stop in front of him and raised her hand to his face. She stroked his cheek for a few seconds before he pulled her to him, hard. He buried his face into her hair and started murmuring things into her hair which made me feel like an intruder to their private moment. I started getting my bags out of the car to give them more privacy when the growls from our little friend got louder. I looked over at them and Stefan was practically inhaling Isabella's face.

"Hey there guys, lets save this part of the reunion for later! I definitely have seen enough of the two of you to last me a lifetime back in Mystic Falls." I said with a wink. This was also for our little guests honor.

"Well Katherine, it's not my fault you didn't know how to knock!" Stefan replied with a wink. "I'm pretty sure you knew what was going on, seeing as you and Damon could never keep your hands off of each other very long. Bella and I were subject to watching you two eat each others faces daily."

We all laughed and went inside, I noticed a few minutes later that the arrogant prick had left. Although I doubt this would be the last of him for the night, I was glad that I could spend some time with Stefan and Isabella without his presence tainting our reunion. I know my sister felt better knowing that someone wasn't watching her every move.

**EPOV**

As I watched my mate rush out to greet her family I felt a sense of loss that I wouldn't get to watch her sleep anymore. She embraced her sister fiercely but didn't take her eyes off of the man standing behind them. I wondered who he was, and why he was looking at my Isabella like that. It was like she was the sun in his dark world, the water in the desert, like she was what made him keep going and from his thoughts I got the same impression. His thoughts were filled with his love for her. I wouldn't let him take her from me, she was my mate and there was no way that anyone else would have her but me. As I listened to their conversation I became increasingly upset when I saw how close they seemed to be, and I became livid when this deviant grabbed my Isabella and kissed her like I should be kissing her. I had been counting the days until she wanted me like I wanted her but it seemed like she only cared for my brothers so far. Alice had told me things were looking up, and she would learn to love me but with our visitor coming in the next couple of days I didn't care about anything other than keeping an eye on her. Their make out session was brought to an end by her sister, and I couldn't be more thankful for it. As they went inside I found I couldn't hear anymore of their conversation, nor could I hear the man's thoughts. What was going on? I accounted not hearing Isabella's sisters thoughts to the fact that whatever made me not able to hear her's was a family trait that her sister seemed to inherit as well but now that they were in the house and I couldn't hear his when I once could was unexplained. I needed to talk to Alice.

I raced home as fast as I could. If this man was a danger to Isabella then he would need to eliminated as soon as possible. I was already finding it hard not to end his life with the way he touched her in front of me and the fact that I knew he had been intimate with my mate. I didn't understand how she could let that miscreant touch her. A part of me was so angry that she wasn't pure, and that Alice hadn't seen the arrival of these two coming. As I came to a stop outside my house it seemed like the only two home were Alice and Jasper, that would make talking to her alone hard since there was no one to distract Jasper away from her long enough to gain privacy.

"Home so soon Edward?" Jasper asked. "_You seem upset._" He also found it humorous that I was all but stalking Isabella, but he never had a human mate so I didn't expect him to understand.

"Yes Jasper, if you must know my visit was cut short by the arrival of Isabella's sister, Katherine and some waste of a space male that is trying to steal what's mine. So yes, I am upset." I replied.

"What are you talking about Edward? Who's trying to steal her from you?" asked Alice. _"Is it him Edward, did he find her already?"_

I shook my head at Alice's silent question and told both of them what had transpired at the Swan household this evening.

"So after she came home she went down the basement and then came and went right to bed?" she asked.

"Yes! For the last time, she was gone for hours and I tried following her scent but I lost it so I waited for a while but decided to go hunting. I came back and found both her and her father home, but he was asleep and she was in the basement. When she came up she went in her room and threw some things around very angrily went into the bathroom, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Almost 4 hours later a car pulled up, it was them. She came out and greeted her sister but didn't seem to notice the man but when she did all of her attention went to him. He grabbed her and started kissing her, how dare he Alice! How dare he touch what's mine! The sister made a joke about them being intimate. My mate has been tainted by that degenerate. Why did you not see them coming? And this isn't even the worst part. I heard his thoughts as clear as day when they were outside, he loves her more than anything. That's all he could think about. But when they went inside of the house, I couldn't hear a thing. It's like a switch went off and all of a sudden I couldn't hear him anymore. I've never had anything like this happen to me before!" I told them.

"_Wow Edward sure knows how to rant._"

I turned to give Jasper a dirty look but that's when Alice had a vision of our guest, he was here and coming towards the house. We couldn't afford having Jasper here when he got here, so I needed to go out and intercept him before he got too close.

"I need to go, I need to run. I need to go think and being confined isn't helping."

And with a parting look to Alice that, a quick decision showing meeting our guest I took off out of the house. I ran for about 10 miles before I found him, leaning against a group of trees just waiting for me.

"Why hello Edward, no Alice today?" he said.

"Hello Elijah."

* * *

**AN: **There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here we go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**KPOV**

After our small reunion we decided to discuss what we had learned. I knew Isabella had all of her properties spelled so that one could hear inside, but I felt better knowing that mind reader wasn't going to hear what we discussed next. My sister valued her privacy since her change and the fact that he was invading it bothered her greatly.

"So what do we know? We know that the Cullens, Alice and Edward, leave one or two times a month and go to different cities. They appear to be the ones behind the missing vampires but we can't be sure since the times they go missing aren't exact. What about Rosalie? What is she doing while they are there? She seems involved some how Kat, when I told Jasper and Emmett about my family they didn't bat an eye lash but when I said I had a sister named Katherine she flinched. Have you met her before? Isabella is receiving text messages from someone but we think we know who that is an-"

"Wait." Stefan interrupted. "Who do you think is behind that? I didn't think you had a clue who was sending them." he said.

I know he must be frustrated that Isabella and I left him out of this conversation initially but he would just have gotten angry, this whole situation is going to cloud his judgement.

"Stefan, there's only a few people that it could be. I've never had much interaction with vampires. I can count the ones I've met on two hands. But the tone of the text messages make it seem like it's someone who's been around me for a prolonged period of time. It has to be Klaus. Rebekah wouldn't send me anything like that, or call me love. Last I heard Kol was daggered..." Isabella ended with a shudder.

I know this was hard for her. Talking about the weeks that lead up to her change wasn't the easiest. It wasn't very simple for me either, considering it was my fault all of that happened to her. After I ran from Klaus I should have went back for my sisters, for my family but I was too busy trying to put a stop to Klaus' plans to think that he would go back for my family before tracking me. But by the time I made it to our village our parents and younger sister had been slaughtered but Isabella was gone. I searched everywhere for her and although I couldn't find her I had no hope she was alive. I looked for a week before Elijah found me outside of Bulgaria, I had compelled some people and found out Klaus had come through here but he stopped my search. He told me that Klaus and Kol had been torturing my sister in an old farm house in Dublin for the last two weeks.

The fact that he went out of his way to defy his brother touched me, but he explained that Isabella was a kind soul and she reminded him of someone. I later found out that like me Isabella was a doppelgänger. The original Petrova also had a sister, who she looked exactly like. Kol had been desperately in love with her and after their father failed to marry off Tatia he used his second daughter instead. Kol was devastated, begged her to run away with him but she refused to shame her family and now he was taking out his anger on my sister because of something she had nothing to do with.

Elijah and I planned to get her out, but with Kol keeping such a good eye on her, not to mention that Klaus and Rebekah were also there it wasn't going to be easy. I needed to be sighted close by, so the three of them could go after me while Rebekah watched over Isabella. I might not be able to fight an original but if I distracted her I may be able to get my little sister out of there. I would do anything to get my sister out of danger. I hadn't met Kol or Rebekah but if they were anything like Klaus then I was extremely worried for her.

"Kat, are you okay?" Isabella asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded my head and went back to our conversation.

"I'm sorry Stefan, you know we don't like to talk about those times. Isabella, it could be Klaus but lets not rule Kol out. You know how temperamental Klaus can be. For all we know Kol has been free for years, we need to be open to any option. But no, I've never met anyone named Rosalie but the other Hale sounds familiar, Jasper. Damon had a friend when he was human named Jasper, they met during the war. Once when I went to meet him on leave, I was introduced to him. If I see him I can let you know if they're the one and the same." I responded.

"I could text him or something and tell him that you're in town and I want him and Emmett to meet you. We could try and get a feel for the families schedule so Kat can break into the house and poke around." said Isabella

"Good idea. But we should get them to come somewhere public, not here. Who knows if their kind can detect the spells you have up. We know they work, the mind reader would have heard our phone calls the last couple of nights." I replied.

My sister was smart to have such powerful shields over her houses, but it did help that she could naturally shield us too.

"I think we have a problem though Kat. I'm not sure I covered Stefan outside. If the prick heard him, what if he knows what we now? You know I can't expand it, it just happens. I've never been able to control it." Isabella said.

"All I could think about outside was how much I love you. If he heard anything it was that. And maybe some flashes here and there of us over the years but nothing suspicious." Stefan said.

I decided to give them privacy because after that confession they needed it. They didn't even notice me slip outside, which didn't surprise me. I pulled out my phone and called Lucy.

"Have you been able to get a location on Elijah yet?" I started off, not bothering to say hello.

"Yes, Katherine. You're not going to like this, he's in Forks. Actually not that far from the house I sent Isabella to." she replied.

"What!? Why would he be meeting the Cullens?!" I yelled.

"I'm not sure. The only visions I've had lately have been some other witches gathered together and collecting things, some from this time period and some not. Also some flashes of a moon stone, but I didn't think it had anything to do with this so I didn't mention it." she replied.

Moon stone? "Lucy, I have to go. I'll call you later." I said hanging up on her. I zoomed into the house sadly interrupting Isabella and Stefan, who were on their way to having sex.

"Gross. Sorry to break up this little love fest but we have a problem. Elijah is here in Forks and Lucy has been having visions of witches gathering and the moon stone." I told them.

"Ok, what moon stone?" asked Stefan.

"The moon stone is what Katherine stole from Klaus before Trevor helped her escape. She was told to show it to a woman, Rose, when she found her cottage to prove who she was. Its supposed to be used in a sacrifice of some kind, along with the Petrova doppelgänger, a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch to cast the spell. I'm not sure of all of the details, just that my sister was to be sacrificed." Isabella told him.

"Alright, so then why is Elijah here?" he asked. "Did he follow us?"

"No, I have a feeling that he's the one behind the Cullens black mail. It doesn't seem out of character for him to get cold ones to do his bidding, especially if they have gifts like Alice and Edward. Elijah is a man of his word, so black mail is perfect for him." Katherine replied.

"Well how do we find out if he's behind this or not?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know. I think at the moment we should stick to our original plan with breaking into the Cullens house, finding out what they know and meeting with Billy tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay, but you need to be on your best behavior. If Billy has the key to helping us he's going to be reluctant to give it to us if you're acting like a monster." said Isabella with a stern look.

"I know, we need the information he has. I'll be a perfect angel!" I replied.

"Okay, I'm going to get some sleep. I do have school in the morning and if you want me to find out any information then I'm going to need to get some kind of rest to be able to deal with these lunatics! Are you coming?" she asked.

I didn't think that after all of these years she'd still want to share a bed, but I guess she knew I needed her now more than ever.

"Yes, I'll show Stefan to the basement. You go ahead and go to sleep and I'll be right up little sister." I said with a smile.

"Goodnight Isabella, ti amo pi di quanto possono dire parole" Stefan said, giving my sister a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Amante." responded Isabella.

I watch my sister go upstairs and sighed, this would probably be the first full nights rest that I've gotten since Damon disappeared. Not having him with me has made it hard to sleep. Stefan and I made our way down the steps, I decided to talk to him about going to school with Isabella tomorrow now so I could sleep in. Knowing me I'd rest so well with my sister that I'd miss them leaving anyway.

"So, do you have a plan for tomorrow St. Stefan?" I asked.

"Not really Katherine, you know me. I'm just going to play it by ear. The Cullens need to see that Isabella is mine, and if they don't like it then there is no space for them in her life. Knowing them that's not going to fly so they'll be as nice to me as possible but try and separate us at the same time." he replied.

"Mhm, that sounds about right. Try and see if you can get any reactions out of them. Isabella said the girl, Rosalie, tensed at the mention of my name. Talk about the cities that the vampires have gone missing in around the other two and see if they have any thing to give up. I'm going to poke around town after you wake up, I don't really want to have any interaction with these cold ones. I'm close to losing it Stefan, I need Damon. This idiot may just throw me over the edge with how he's stalking my sister." I told him.

"I know, we'll find him. Isabella will be fine. She's strong, like you. The Petrova sisters always do what they need to, both of you have always done what it takes to make it out of everything on top. This time will be no different." he said.

"Thank you Stefan. I needed that. Now get some sleep, you both have a big day tomorrow. And don't forget to feed before you go, we don't need anyone being able to over power the two of you if it comes down to it." I said.

"Okay, goodnight Katherine." he said.

As I made my way upstairs I decided to check the perimeter of the house, just to be safe. With Elijah in Forks, with who knows what up his sleeve, it was better to be safe than sorry. I walked at a human pace incase one of the creepy Cullens were watching and made my way about a mile out, thinking it would be far enough. I smelled that pervert every where, it disgusted me. I wish he was out here so I could try compelling him, I'd tell him to walk straight into a fire. But seeing that the coast was clear I made my way back into the house and to our room. Most of our descendants had rooms for us in their houses, we kept in close contact with all of them over the years. Klaus had killed all of my family, but my child and a brother that had left long before I reached my teenage years. She was glad that her family name could be carried on through her and her brothers descendants, that Klaus didn't take away everything from her.

Isabella was already asleep, and I knew this had taken a lot out of her so I tried to be as quiet as possible climbing in bed with her. She immediately rolled into my side and cuddled up to me, knowing I was there even in her sleep. With a smile I wrapped my arms around my sister and fell into the first nights rest I had in weeks.

**EPOV**

"No, she is unable to get away from her mate." I replied.

"How unfortunate...Anyway, I need a favor from you and luckily your dear sister isn't needed. A friend of mine isn't talking very well, so I need your certain area of ability to tell me what he knows." he said.

"And by friend you mean one of the many men you had Alice and I read for you?" I asked.

"Why yes. But this man is close to an old friend of mine, I was not pleased with having to take him but he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he responded.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then young Edward, I would have to take action against you and your family. I am a man of my word, if you just agree to what I ask of you then there is no reason to harm you or your loved ones." he replied.

"Fine. When and where?" I asked. I felt like a broken record. I never had been so helpless to anyone in my life, I couldn't say no all I could do was say yes and hoped he didn't hurt any of my family.

"In two days time you will meet me in Virgina, a town called Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, and if you like the direction that the story is going. **


End file.
